The Trial (1984)
Plot Overview After giving Blake the good news that they are siblings, Dominique just left the mansion. Blake is suspicious of Dominique's claim to Carrington blood. But all Dominique wants is recognition for what she is - a Carrington. At La Mirage, Dominique shows some evidence to Blake : some postcards that Tom Carrington had sent to her mother with claims of endearment and love. However, Tom Carrington was a famous philanderer who wooed many women in Colorado. Blake just believes that Dominique is delusional. Still, Dominique is determined to just get one member of the Carrington clan to recognize her. She invites Krystle for a drink at La Mirage and tells her she wants to be friends. Krystle has a problem with that - she does not trust Dominique. Dominique assures they have a lot in common as they both came from humble origins. Jeff is handling Fallon's death by getting wasted and hooking up. The problem is that he calls his date, Amy, by the name of Fallon. Amy does not like being referred to by another woman's name and demands that Jeff leaves. Jeff returns to the mansion drunk while Steven is still awake. Jeff knocks over and breaks a vase and then tells Steven that Fallon was a tramp. Steven punches Jeff who stumbles up the stairs. Alexis's trial is finally beginning. Life is rough for Alexis in jail as she awaits trial, but she has managed to get access to caviar and champagne - even a few nice pillows. Adam does not approve of his mother's actions because the press is already hammering her for being privileged and trying to be above the law. We finally learn what has been bothering Steven so far - he witnessed Mark Jennings's murder and the knowledge of who did it is killing him. Steven doesn't tell Claudia what is on his mind when she tries to approach the topic. Instead, he tells Krystle that he saw Mark Jennings fall but claims it was too dark for him to see the murderer. But actually his visions involve Mark's fall and Alexis. Steven was on his way home from the office to attend Fallon's engagement party and he actually saw Mark fall and someone on the balcony. But Steven did not see his mother push Mark. The State really does not have a strong case, but they do manage to get the testimony of a neighbour who lived across the way who saw Mark on the terrace with someone else. Alexis believes that neighbour is a liar and interjects. The State then subpoenas Blake Carrington to testify to his tumultuous marriage with Alexis. Blake even testifies that in one incident, Alexis picked up a knife (though she was drinking) and threatened to kill Blake. Adam tries to object but is overruled. Blake also testifies that pushed far enough, Alexis is capable of murder. On cross-examination, Blake bails out Alexis by testifying that she had no real motive to kill Mark Jennings. Alexis is grateful for Blake's testimony. Krystle, on the other hand, cannot understand why Blake did that. Blake is surprised that Krystle is being so judgmental. Krystle does remind Blake she has a good reason where Alexis is concerned - Alexis did kill their unborn child and never paid for that. Things are actually looking good for Alexis. That is until Steven's conscious gets the best of him. Steven visits his mother before court and tells her that he loves her and hopes the best for her. Then the State calls one last witness - Steven. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Diahann Carroll ... Dominique Deveraux * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Jeff Pomerantz ... Michael Cunningham * Natalie Core ... Dina Hartley * Basil Hoffman ... Judge Drew Mayfield * William Beckley ... Gerard * Conroy Gedeon ... Bailiff * Brynja McGrady ... Amy * Joan Welles ... Court Clerk * Lawrence Bame ... Process Server * Patty Dworkin ... Matron * Julie Inouye ... Reporter * Rick Cooley ... Maitre D' * Chip Johnson ... Reporter * J.D. Hinton ... Philip Spaulding (uncredited) Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... executive supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... supervising producer * Edward DeBlasio .... producer * Camille Marchetta .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Info Alert It was considered that Deborah Adair, who was doing Finder of Lost Loves (another Aaron Spelling's show) at the same time, would be coming back for one scene. Her character, Tracy, was supposed to testify against Alexis (and commit perjury). These plans were eventually cancelled. Production details * Deleted scenes : Claudia and Jeff talk about LB, Adam tries to talk to one of Mark's ex girl friend, Dex is examinated by Michael Cunningham. * Shortened scene : Michael Cunningham asks Dina Hartley if Alexis is the woman she saw standing to Mark before he died. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios.